Bajo las estrellas
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Endou no puede dormir en una tranquila noche, asi que sale a dar una vuelta nocturna en la que se topará con su mayor rival


**Eran altas horas de la madrugada, y Endou, intranquilo y con pesadillas, tenía que rehacer su futón por tercera vez**

-Gah… Otra vez no… Kazemaru… Gouenji… Handa… Max… chicos…

**En vez de seguir durmiendo, prefirió levantarse, vestirse sigilosamente y dar una vuelta por la zona, aún teniendo dolor de cabeza**

**No hacía mala temperatura, debía haber unos apetecibles 22 grados y un agradable cielo despejado, que hacían que la calle no estuviera sola pese a la hora**

**Pero a Endou no le apetecía la compañía, prefería la tranquilidad total; en cuanto observó la cantidad de gente en la calle, dio media vuelta buscando la posibilidad de pensar con sosiego**

**Durante cinco minutos estuvo vagando entre las calles, sin ningún rumbo definido, hasta que una voz le llamó**

-Endou…

**Endou se giró buscando el origen de esa voz, hasta que atisbó una persona vestida de traje grisáceo,** -… Hiro… Gran

**Hiroto, o Gran, como era llamado en su instituto, sabía que Endou no estaría muy alegre de verle, **-No esperaba verte a estas horas por aquí

**Cada vez que veía a Gran, se acordaba de todos los amigos que fueron abandonando el equipo debido a las intenciones de los alienígenas, **-Yo… no esperaba siquiera verte. Solo apareces para separar cada día más a mis amigos, ¡¿a quién quieres apartar de mi lado ahora?

**Gran no respondió, ya que no tenía en ese momento ningún propósito, **-Endou… ¿por qué es el fútbol realmente importante para ti?... hasta el punto de intentar enfrentarte con nosotros… sigo sin entenderlo  
-El fútbol… es divertido… ¡y no quiero que se convierta en un arma para someter a la humanidad!-**, Endou sollozaba, **-Pero ahora eso no es lo importante… déjame, no puedo dormir, y solo quiero relajarme

**Gran miró cabizbajo, ¿sólo por ser divertido el fútbol llegaba hasta esos extremos?, era un chico interesante, pero para Gran cada vez que le veía, su interés crecía; y ahora se habían encontrado de una manera totalmente aleatoria, ¿realmente se habían encontrado de manera aleatoria?, ¿el destino le deparaba algo?, ¿o simplemente le había buscado sin darse cuenta?, tenía tantas preguntas imposibles de responder…**

-Endou… se que no me quieres ver, se que quisieras que desapareciera de tu vida, de Japón y del mundo si fuera necesario… pero…  
-Yo nunca he dicho eso… Gran… no deseo ningún mal a nadie… ni siquiera a vosotros… yo, solo… solo deseo que entendáis para qué es el fútbol y para qué no lo es  
-Entonces… deja que te acompañe a un lugar tranquilo… yo también necesito relajarme  
-Pero… ¿vosotros los alienígenas no usáis brebajes ni nada para todo?

**Gran empezó a reír, aun le imaginaba como uno de esos alienígenas de las películas de ciencia-ficción, **-No, no los usamos, Endou…-**, le revolvió el pelo como si fuera un niño de corta edad, **-Nosotros necesitamos descansar como todos…-

**Endou aún así estaba temeroso de lo que Gran pudiera hacer, no se lograba fiar del todo, **-No… no creo que sea correcto

**Gran suspiró, con molestia, **-Cachéame si quieres, te aseguro que no llevo nada para hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar contigo. Antes hablabas conmigo con tranquilidad, y te acercabas a mí sin miedo  
-Antes no sabía tu verdadera faceta  
-Pero igualmente hubiera podido aprovechar en ese momento y acabar contigo, hubiera sido más sencillo de lo que lo sería ahora; ahora ya todos en el Raimon sabéis mis dos caras  
-… tampoco imponías tanto como antes…  
-¿E-En serio?, ¿crees que impongo?... yo… nunca creí que te impusiera nada de miedo…  
-Tener miedo no es lo mismo que quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada…

**Al final Gran consiguió convencer a Endou, ambos se marcharon a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta hallar un área con hierba no muy lejos de la ciudad, donde ambos se tumbaron a mirar al cielo; la luna era menguante, pero parecía totalmente llena, aun así, las estrellas se veían con poca dificultad**

-Eh, Gran…  
-… preferiría que me llamaras Hiroto… me siento más cómodo…  
-Está bien, Hiroto… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en… pedir deseos a las estrellas?

**Hiroto le miró, **-No… nunca lo he hecho… nunca he sabido que pedir…

**Endou le sonrió y apuntó hacia el cielo, **-Yo siempre que miraba a las estrellas, pedía poder jugar al fútbol con mis amigos en un campeonato; creo que no hay una satisfacción mayor para un futbolista que esa… Entonces es cuando el fútbol es divertido y apasionante… Y al final se hizo realidad…  
-Endou… yo… lo siento  
-¿Hm?  
-Te… te he separado de tu sueño… pero… no puedo evitar pensar que Padre pide que usemos el fútbol para algo útil…  
-Hiroto… seguro que tal vez no ahora ni mañana… pero dentro de un tiempo te darás cuenta de para qué has usado el fútbol y para qué debe ser usado…

**Hiroto no respondió y volvió a mirar al cielo, **-¿Tú crees que si pido algo a las estrellas se hará realidad?-**, Endou respondió con un gesto de afirmación. Hiroto se sentó y, como absorto, se quedó mirando el cielo durante un rato, moviendo la boca sin sacar ningún sonido para pedir su deseo, tras terminar, miró de nuevo a Endou, **-Endou… realmente eres una persona interesante… me gustaría conocerte mejor…

**Endou se sonrojó un poco, luego respondió, **-Hiroto… no me podrás conocer bien hasta que juguemos juntos…

**Hiroto se tumbó, abrazando a Endou, **-¿Y no existen más maneras de conocerte mejor?, ¿sólo con el fútbol?  
-… Hiroto… por mucho que nos pese… somos rivales, no es bueno que me conozcas profundamente… yo tengo un objetivo por el que luchar y ganar… y ese es el objetivo opuesto completamente al tuyo…-

**Hiroto se entristeció y se volvió a sentar, **-¿No habías dicho que las estrellas hacen realidad lo que pides?

**Endou miró hacia otro lado, **-Sí… pero… no al instante…

**Hiroto se puso encima de él con cuidado y le dio un corto beso en los labios, **-Yo… no tengo tiempo para esperar…

**Endou empujó la cara de Hiroto, intentando evitar otro beso, **-Hi… Hiroto… en serio… yo… quiero pero no puedo, no debo hacerlo… ¿eh?-**, la cara de Endou empezó a mojarse con unas gotas de agua, tocó la hierba con su mano libre, y la hierba no estaba mojada, por lo cual no estaba lloviendo; eso significaba… **-Hiroto… ¿estás…?  
-Lo… lo entiendo, Endou… s-siento haberte forzado a eso… soy idiota…  
-¿En serio me quieres tanto?, no lo entiendo… estoy impidiendo tus objetivos, no deberías quererme…  
-Déjalo, ha sido una estupidez por mi parte-**, Hiroto se levantó y se marchó rápidamente**

**Endou dijo algo en voz alta para que le escuchara, **-Y… yo… ¡Te prometo que algún día nos conoceremos mejor!

**Hiroto sonrió entre lágrimas mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad**

* * *

**El idilio contra el instituto Aliea había terminado con la victoria del Raimon ante Génesis, pero la alegría no había durado mucho, ya que la escuela tuvo que ser desalojada. **

**Ya fuera de la escuela, y sabiendo que tendría que irse sin Endou, se dirigió directo a él y le tomó de la mano para llevárselo al interior del bosque. La noche caía con rapidez**

-Necesito hablar contigo  
-Hi… Hiroto, ¿qué haces?  
-Las estrellas hacen realidad lo que pides, aunque no al instante, ¿recuerdas?

**Endou se sonrojó al oír eso, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacer un gesto afirmativo. Hiroto llevó a Endou hasta un claro, junto a un riachuelo, y se tumbó junto a él**

-Me gustaría volver a ver las estrellas junto a ti  
-¿E… en serio?  
-Sí… me gustó ese momento… a tu lado me sentía tan cómodo…-**, intentó retomar el momento interrumpido hacía ya algún tiempo con otro abrazo, **-Ahora… no somos enemigos… ¿verdad?  
-Hi… Hiroto…-**, esta vez respondió al abrazo, **-Nunca lo hemos sido… solo hemos sido rivales

**Repitió sus gestos exactamente como la última vez, de nuevo se situó sobre él y le besó, **-¿Tú crees que ahora…?-**, Endou puso las manos en la nuca de Hiroto, atrayéndolo hacia sí, respondiendo al beso**

-Solo si… algún día jugamos juntos, ¿me lo prometes?  
-Te… Te lo prometo… gracias Endou…-**, las manos de Hiroto buscaron la parte baja de la camiseta de Endou, para poderse introducir en el interior y acariciar suavemente su piel, Endou no sintió ningún escalofrío, notaba la cálida tela de los guantes del capitán de Génesis acariciando con la mayor suavidad posible, **-¿Puedo…?

**Endou le detuvo el gesto poniendo su mano sobre la de Hiroto, **-¿Qué… qué haces?

**Hiroto se mostró sorprendido, **-P… Pues…-**, tragó saliva, **-Me gustaría… hacerlo contigo…-  
-Yo… ¿c-con eso te referías a… conocerme mejor?-**, Hiroto hizo un gesto afirmativo, tan tímido como los que estuvo haciendo Endou, **-No… no sabía… que iba en ese sentido… pero al fin y al cabo te lo prometí-**, Endou volvió a atraer a Hiroto hacia sí para otro corto beso**

-E-Endou... Endou, no me gustaría que te sintieras forzado…  
-No, la culpa fue mía por no entenderlo bien, pero no creo que sea tan difícil-**, Endou sonrió y apartó la mano**

**Con ambos iluminados por una luna en cuarto creciente, Hiroto dejó de acariciar el torso de Endou para desabrocharse la parte superior del traje, dejándosela colgando de la parte inferior, luego se desabrochó el mono negro que llevaba debajo. Endou no se movía, ya que pese a que dijera que no era tan difícil, no sabía realmente que hacer; para ayudarle, tomó las manos de Endou y las situó en la goma de sus pantalones. El capitán de Raimon, sin saber si era por instinto o por conocer algo acerca de las relaciones sexuales, se los bajó hasta la parte alta de las piernas, al igual que con la ropa interior**

**Hiroto se retiró el guante de su mano derecha, dejándola en su otra mano y deslizó su mano desnuda desde las mejillas de su amigo hasta el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, tomándolo con gentileza, Endou necesitó tragar saliva cuando notó la mano de Hiroto en tal lugar**

**El pelirrojo sostuvo su guante en la boca, la mano derecha tuvo que usarla para hurgar bajo su estrecho traje en busca de poder sacar del traje su miembro, que le causaba una dolorosa presión; tras sacarla, realmente sin mucho esfuerzo, se dirigió directamente a la parte trasera de Endou, respirando hondo y entrando lentamente mientras, casi continuamente, le preguntaba si le dolía; al principio Endou respondió con un cierto dolor, que se fue disipando muy lentamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo**

**El ligeramente bajado pantalón de la equipación de Raimon molestaba a Hiroto, el cual terminó quitando y retirando a un lado, junto a su guante, que depositó encima**

**Endou gemía en voz alta, cosa que no molestaba, pero hacía causar algunas veces una cierta vergüenza a Hiroto, que le silenciaba con largos besos en los que invadía el interior de su boca, donde entrelazaba las lenguas una contra otra, pero a veces ni el propio Hiroto podía evitar separarse para gemir en voz alta**

**Endou lloraba en una mezcla de sutil dolor y placer, mientras que el motivo de las lágrimas de Hiroto eran por el mero hecho de poder yacer junto a la persona a la que amaba, algunas de estas lágrimas se colaban durante el beso, que les permitía saborear a su compañero en toda su profundidad**

**Endou necesitó cortar el beso al mismo tiempo que necesitaba arquear la espalda debido a haber llegado a su clímax, Hiroto notaba su mano viscosa y cálida, pero esperó a retirarla hasta que tal momento acabara, para inmediatamente después saborear sus propios dedos llenos de su amado. Hiroto sabía que Endou ahora estaba débil y muy sensible, asi que antes de llegar al orgasmo, se retiró de su interior y con la misma mano en la que había sostenido el miembro de su querido Endou, la uso para iguales fines consigo mismo, para finalmente impregnar el césped. Se limpió la mano con otras briznas de césped y se movió de nuevo al lado de Endou con cansancio y aún medio desnudo, el capitán de Raimon tenía los ojos cerrados, ya que se había quedado dormido, necesitaría dormir muchísimo después del día tan intenso que habían tenido. **

**Hiroto suspiró con tranquilidad y le vistió para luego vestirse él, no iban a quedarse allí toda la noche pese a que le gustaría, bastante habrían preocupado ya a la gente, así que el pelirrojo tomó en brazos a Endou y, tras un corto paseo y con tristeza, le dejó en la caravana Inazuma, mientras él se tuvo que marchar por su lado**

-Nos veremos pronto… Endou…

**FIN**


End file.
